


Chain of Leaves and Blossoms

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: Sakura Haruno  and Rock Lee entertwine.[various Sakulee AUs/prompts/drabbles.]
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Do Right [Harry Potter AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still eyes him warily before she finally whispers: “why?”
> 
> “Sorry?”
> 
> “Why are you trying to help me?”
> 
> He shrugged. “It is the right thing to do, is it not?”
> 
> “You’re from Slytherin house,” she says, not elaborating further.

He first sees her on the train ride to school.

_She’s cute._

And she is with her pink hair adorned with a red hair bow. Her face scrunches up as she walks past him, her attention on her friend as they chat while searching for an empty car to sit in. He notices they aren’t wearing house colors so they had to be first year students.

He imagines her wearing the same green as him and thinks maybe it would suit her.

He shakes the thought away with a blush. Those were silly thoughts. He finds himself a place to sit and reads for the rest of the train ride.

\--

He sees her again and thinks the blue suits her, probably better than green would have.

His attention focuses instead on the first years sorted into his house.

\--

Hazing was normal. He didn’t like it but it was normal. He remembers the older students sending him and other first year students to the kitchens to get snacks after curfew. They were caught on a count of most of them wandering the dungeons, lost.

He’s surprised that Ravenclaw had their own ritual, they seemed above that.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

They’re in the library. He was walking past the restricted section, shelves of books that were not for his eyes so he never really paid attention to it. Seeing the young witch between the shelves, clearly upset made him pause.

She eyes him warily, not trusting the snake crest on his uniform.

He looks at the shelf she disturbed and pushes the book back in its place properly. He never really liked crooked things so it’s satisfying seeing the book line up perfectly with its neighbors. The worn spine’s title is in latin, which he's still learning, but from what he gathered it was a book about poisons.

“There are other books on that subject probably from the same author if you look,” he tries, offering in what he hopes is a helpful tone as he points to the correct section that students actually had access to. “You cannot check these books out without a teacher’s permission.”

She still eyes him warily before she finally whispers: “why?”

“Sorry?”

“Why are you trying to help me?”

He shrugged. “It is the right thing to do, is it not?”

“You’re from Slytherin house,” she says, not elaborating further.

“Ah, well, my house may have a reputation but I am not my house. I am Rock Lee.” He smiled before he awkwardly shuffled away. He had homework to do. “Bye now.”

\--

He sighs as he practices the wand movement. Wand work just wasn’t his strength. He understood what he was supposed to do and what the result he should get but things never worked out that way for him. His family all but considered him a squib so when he had received his letter he had been overjoyed. He would work hard and show all those who doubted him. He too could be a great wizard!

First he had to learn how to perform a decent scouring charm.

After that? Who knows? Maybe he’d work in the department of magic or become an auror!

But the scouring charm had to be learned.

“You’re being too jerky with your movements.”

He blinked and looked over his shoulder to see a familiar witch watching him with a quirked brow. She set her bag down, pulled out her wand to join his side. Then with grace she demonstrated the proper movement. Not a rough ‘S’ shape like he had been doing but something more smooth and silky.

“Your turn.”

He nodded and tried.

“Still too stiff.”

He felt his cheeks burn but he tried again.

“Better but do it faster.”

He huffed, turning to her. “Why?”

“So the charm works right.”

He shook his head. “Why are you helping me?”

She looked surprised.

“I am a Slytherin after all,” he mumbled, turning away.

“It’s the right thing to do, isn’t it?” She huffed. “So just deal with it.”

He snorted but went back to practicing.

“You’re getting there.”

He smiles. “Thank you.”

“Sakura.”

“Hm?”

“My name’s Sakura Haruno and you’re welcome.” With that she gathered her things and left.

\--

He sees her on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Good morning, Sakura,” he greets with a smile.

He doesn’t join her in step or wait for a reply he just waves as he forges ahead.

It isn’t until a little over Halloween when he hears a reply.

“Good morning, Rock Lee.”

He’s surprised but he grins and she smiles pleasantly back.

He decides that it’s nice to greet each other in the morning so waits for her from then on. Sometimes when he runs late he finds her waiting for him instead. They walk to breakfast together and sometimes they chat about classes. He gives her tips for certain lessons and she in turn critiques his wand work.

\--

At the end of the school year he sees her again as they board the train home. He feels bold and asks if it would be okay to exchange letters during the summer.

“You wanna send me letters?” She looks surprised.

He nodded. “If you will allow me to.”

She giggled. “I suppose I can’t really stop an owl from coming. Sure, that sounds fun.” She tilts her head, looking thoughtful. “Wanna join me and my friends?”

“Ah are you sure?” He glances at the open door to the car, unsure. “I am from Slytherin house.”

“It’s not just Ravenclaws in here.” She inclines her head to the car. “Besides, you’re the nicest Slytherin ever so,” she shrugged.

He smiles shyly before following her.


	2. A Different Road to Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not real, Sakura.” 
> 
> “I know that!” 
> 
> Naruto frowned. “I’m not sure you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self-indulgent road to ninja take. OTL

Another world. Some kind of sophisticated genjutsu but despite their efforts neither her or Naruto could dispel it. So they were stuck.

“Menma! Sakura!” Choji called them. “What are you two doin’? Huh? Huh? You two on a date?” The expression on Choji’s face was foreign to Sakura. He looked cheeky!

“Um no but we were attacked!” Naruto took a moment to recover. “By Madara!”

Ino blinked before yawning. “Who?”

Shikamaru looked concerned. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Choji snorted. “Oh, we know that’s just some feeble excuse! Those two were totally in the throes of passion!”

Sakura growled, shaking her fist. “WE WEREN’T ON A DATE! LISTEN TO US!”

Ino rolled her eyes. “You’re always so loud. There’s no need to shout.”

Sakura squinted. 

Something was _off._

Naruto tilted his head. “You guys...look different.”

Now that Naruto mentioned it they certainly did! Sakura couldn’t help but stare. Ino’s hair was done in a messy bun while she wore a rather dirty set of civilian clothes. Choji’s hair was tied back and she was sure the markings on his cheeks were different too. More angular. Shikamaru’s hair seemed fluffier than normal. His expression was friendly instead of the bored one he usually wore. 

Shikamaru’s frown deepened. “Are you two alright?”

Sakura swallowed. She wasn’t sure what was in store for them so their best bet was to be lowkey. She nodded. “Ah yes, just worn out from our fight with Madara.”

“Still no clue who that is but whatever.” 

Shikamaru just sighed. “Don’t mind her. We’re all headed for the bathhouse. Wanna join us?”

Naruto and her exchanged glances.

\--

“What a coincidence you all showed up here!” Shino exclaimed with a grin. Sakura couldn’t recall ever seeing the bug user’s bare arms. The skin was tan and littered with freckles. “It is because we didn’t expect you that makes it a nice surprise!”

“It certainly is, Shino!” Neji, who’s hair was shorter and was wearing a bright blue gi, agreed. “Taking baths together is a nice way for comrades to bond!”

Sakura couldn’t help but stare at the strangeness. 

Naruto chuckled weakly. “You’re both so loud.”

“And water is wet,” Rock Lee mumbled, walking past all of them toward the bathhouse.

This version of the taijutsu specialist took Sakura’s attention. He wasn’t wearing the green jumpsuit she was used to. He instead wore the standard shinobi uniform in blue. Then there was his hair! Gone was the bowl cut and in its place were longer locks, tied back in a low ponytail. 

He caught her eye, his expression confused for a moment. “What?”

His eyes were still round but they didn’t carry the same expression she was used to when looking at her. When Rock Lee looked at her there was a fondness to be found. Sometimes when he caught her training the expression turned to awe. She would never admit it outloud but she enjoyed the attention sometimes.

The eyes looking at her now held no such thing, if anything they looked bored. Unimpressed. _Wrong_.

“Haruno?”

She felt her cheeks heat up. She wasn’t used to that either. “N-nothing! I just thought I saw something on your shoulder!”

Lee frowned, glancing at both his shoulders and seeing nothing. “Hm.” He continued his walk into the bathhouse. 

“You really weren’t gonna invite me along, huh?”

The new voice made her and Naruto snap, quickly turning to stare. 

There stood Sasuke Uchiha.

His stance was relaxed, not poised to attack at any moment. No sword at his hip. His expression was open, his eyes lighter than anytime Sakura could remember. This version of Sasuke was even more wrong.

He blinked before chuckling. “Okay, I’m not that mad.” He waved. “I was only teasing.”

Sakura was pretty sure of a quiet “gross” from Naruto but she ignored it, letting out a nervous laugh.

What the hell kind of world was this?

\--

  
“In this world my mom became Hokage instead of my dad,” Naruto mumbled.

“O-oh that explains her face on the mountain.”

The two of them had retreated somewhere isolated in one of the training grounds. They needed to regroup and figure out how to move forward. Thankfully, despite the people being different the village was still set up the same. 

“Yeah.” Naruto shifted uncomfortably. “Before Madara showed up I was having dinner with Iruka-sensei.”

“Yeah?”

“I was upset and I told him that I kind of wished that my dad never became Hokage.” He bit around his thumb. “Y’think Madara was watching? Listening in so when he made this genjutsu t-thing,” he sighed, letting go of his thumb. “This is so…”

“Wrong?” Sakura offered.

“Yes! My parents are alive but they’re not my parents! Madara’s sick! And-and Sasuke?” Naruto shook his head. “We need to get out of here.”

“I agree, I just don’t know how.” She frowned. “We’ve tried dispelling it but that doesn’t work and the idea of even asking for help is dangerous.”

“What do you mean?”

“They could think we’ve lost our minds, Naruto! Or worse yet! They would think an enemy tampered with us and-”

Naruto touched her shoulder, interrupting her. “But if my mom’s- well, not my real mom! But if she’s the Hokage maybe we’ll be ok!”

Sakura sighed. “How about you go home to her and kind of get a feel for if that plan will work. With how crazy everyone is here who knows what your mom is like.”

“Right.” Naruto took his hand back. “It’s like gathering intel!”

Sakura smiled weakly. “Sure.”

It wasn’t a foolproof plan but it was something.

“Please Lee! Please spar with me!” Neji’s approaching voice practically whined.

“You’ve won the last matches so what’s the point?” 

“You’re my rival, Lee! I don’t care about that!”

“You’re so annoying.”

Naruto glanced at Sakura mouthing: S-O W-R-O-N-G

Sakura just nodded.

“Oh! Hello you two! Lee and I were just about to spar! Wanna watch?” Neji grinned, closing the distance with a quick jog.

“I didn’t agree to spar.” Lee rolled his eyes.

So wrong.

“What are you two doing here?”

“They were probably training, Lee! These are the training grounds after all!”

Lee scoffed.

“It’s true Bushy-Brows! We were doing some light ninjutsu!”

“What did you just call me?” 

“Err…”

Lee sneered at Naruto. “How would you like it if I called you ‘Whisker-Face’?”

Neji sighed. “Oh, Lee! It’s a harmless nickname! Besides you do have bushy brows!”

“That isn’t the point, Neji!”

“Just apologize, Naruto!” Sakura lightly punched his arm. “He’s our friend and he doesn’t like it so apologize!”

Naruto frowned but mumbled an apology.

Neji smiled. “Well, there we go! All good!”

Lee just shook his head before looking back at Neji. “Are we going to spar or what?”

The Hyuuga nearly bounced. “I knew it! I knew you wanted to spar! Don’t hold back now!”

\--

The fight didn’t last long and if Sakura could describe it the only word that came to mind was: disappointing.

“You just gave up?” She found herself saying.

Lee looked at her after picking himself up off the ground. “Excuse me?”

“You-you could’ve won that!”

“No, I wouldn’t have.” He said with a glare.

Those dark uninspired eyes, she hated them. 

She couldn’t help herself the words tumbled out before she even realized it. “The Rock Lee I know wouldn’t just give up in a fight like that! He’d keep getting up!”

The bewildered expression on his face was almost comical. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Haruno. We’re not friends, you don’t know me at all. I suggest you go see a medic because you’ve been acting strange!” He looked at Naruto. “You as well! I kept my mouth shut because you’re the Hokage’s son but you’re both-”

“Lee,” Neji’s gentle voice intervened. “Let’s not say things we regret.”

The taijutsu specialist grimaced but it was quickly wiped away as he bowed his head. “I apologize.”

\--

**_We’re not friends, you don’t know me at all._ **

_That wasn’t the real Rock Lee. The real Lee wouldn’t look at you like that or talk to you like that. The real Lee is sweet and we’re friends. We respect each other._

She sighed. She couldn’t believe she let some stupid illusion get to her like that. His words still stung. 

When Sasuke and Naruto had left she took up training. She was determined not to be left behind by her teammates again. She trained with Lady Tsunade and Ino. Hell, she even trained with Team Gai sometimes. She grew somewhat close to Lee during that time. When he wasn’t busy with missions they would train together or grab a bite with the other genin available. It’s like the rest of them knew she was lonely without the rest of Team Seven and wanted to comfort her. Their teams were still whole. Unlike hers. 

“You have improved so much, Sakura! When Naruto returns he will surely see the hard work you have put in!” Lee always had kind words to say with a bright expression and a cool guy pose.

She missed _her_ Lee. 

“Man, you almost got us caught, Sakura! What was up with that?” Naruto crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry I just,” she sighed. “It just came out. Watching that sparring match was so...lame. I don’t know how this version of Lee even became a ninja.”

“It’s not real, Sakura.” 

“I know that!” 

Naruto frowned. “I’m not sure you do.”

“I do! I’m just all mixed up right now! My parents are dead and-and yeah I didn’t want them meddling in my life anymore but this isn’t what I had in mind!”

Discovering this world’s version of her parents was surreal. They had died protecting the village and with their sacrifice Naruto’s parents had survived the Ninetails’ attack. Villagers had deep respect for them and in turn gave Sakura special treatment.

“I-I forgot. I’m sorry. You’re right, things are just messed up.”

“Yeah.”

He put an arm around her. “I’ll walk you home then gather the intel.”

“Thanks.”

\--

The apartment is quiet and she hates it.

She doesn’t enjoy her mother’s nagging or her father’s dumb puns but right now she’d love to hear both right now. 

_I’ll hear them again soon. Naruto and I are going to break this illusion._

Promise made, she gets in bed. She can’t help but stare at the team photo on her bedside table. Instead of her in the middle it’s Sasuke. The younger boy is grinning while holding a victory sign. On either side of him is a younger version of her and Naruto glaring daggers at each other. Then stranger of all was Kakashi holding out what could only be a nice guy pose behind the three of them. Her eyes settle on Sasuke again. Is it wrong that she’s glad the one in reality wasn’t this boy? 

She groaned turning over.

Everything was wrong in this world but Sasuke being happy and Naruto with both parents alive weren’t bad things! Her sensei was even in better spirits! 

_But it doesn’t matter because that isn’t your life._

It was an illusion. She had to keep reminding herself.

\--

The illusion does break but not before a battle is fought.

The alternate versions of their friends join the fray. Their fighting techniques were still the same but executed much differently. Part of Sakura wonders why the illusion brought them aid. 

“What are you looking so shocked for?” Ino drawled, beside her. “We’re comrades even if you're not the ones we grew up with.”

Sakura smiled. “Thank you.”

Ino yawned. “Mmmhmm...I just hope when this is all over with our real friends come back.”

“I think it’ll be an even exchange.” She wasn’t sure but she wasn’t going to tell Ino that.

“I knew there was something wrong with you two!” Lee’s voice called nearby. 

Sakura groaned. She really didn’t want to deal with Wrong-Lee right now.

“Oh yeah? What tipped you off?”

He stood beside her. “The Haruno I know is way more obnoxious! There wasn’t a peep about being Hokage from you!”

She glared. “And the Rock Lee I know isn’t a jerk!”

That seemed to pique his interest. “That’s right, you said something about that before.”

She took her aggravation out on an enemy, feeling satisfaction as the foe all but crumbled from her punch.

“So are you and the other Me-err-Lee-”

She huffed stopping him from continuing. “It isn’t like that!”

“So defensive, Haruno.” He snorted. “It’s alright, I can’t imagine being with you either.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” She spun to face him.

He laughed at her incredulous expression. “Just what it means. I can’t imagine being in a relationship with you. You’re ridiculous! Always yelling about something and not thinking before acting. You’re a mess, Haruno.”

Sakura balked, face pink. “For someone who can’t imagine it you sure had an answer ready!”

Wrong-Lee sputtered, cheeks pinking as well. “W-Whatever, Haruno!” 

Enemies began to surround them and the two were forced to stand back to back.

Her companion took in a breath. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten distracted by all this. I lost focus.”

“Whatever,” she grumbled. 

She heard him sigh. “I swear, it doesn’t matter the version you aggravate me.”

“Sounds like a ‘ _you_ ’ problem.”

He clicked his tongue. “Perhaps.”

The enemy began their move and with ease the two of them fought them back, strangely in sync.

“You might not be my Lee but you fight like him,” she admitted, not looking him in the eyes once their enemies were downed.

“ _Your_ Lee, huh?” He sounded amused. “He must be exceptional if you think so highly of him.”

“He is.” She crossed her arms. “He’s a splendid ninja.” She couldn’t stop the slight smile on her lips. “And one of the best people ever.” She looked at the boy who shared the same face, same dark eyes as him. “And don’t you forget it.”

He blinked before looking away with a shake of his head. “You’re so odd. Always have been.” He sniffed before walking away. 

\--

“Be careful you two.” Sasuke’s voice is soft as light begins to swallow her and Naruto. “You may not have been my teammates but I hope you get home safe.”

“Thank you, Sasuke,” Naruto replied. “To all of you! Thank you!”

Sakura swallowed, her heartbeat loud in her ears. Here he was, the boy she held close in her heart for so long being so sweet. This Sasuke who never left the village, was never an avenger. He stayed and grew up with another version of her and Naruto. 

_He isn't your Sasuke._

Her eyes grew prickly from the bright light and emotion. Part of her wishes he was. She casted her gaze among the rest of the people around them. They were all familiar but strangers in the end. She wouldn't trade the friends back home for this happier Sasuke. He had made his choices and they had made their own. He left, they stayed. 

“Thank you," she says, wiping at her eyes. "So much!" 

The light made it impossible to see. The crowd of voices began to blur together. She gripped Naruto's hand tightly.

\--

"Sakura! Naruto!"

"Lee! Step aside and let Ino check them!" 

"But Tenten-"

Sakura groaned, eyes fluttering open. "Lee?"

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Lee's face came into her view and a relief washed over her.

There was the bowlcut, green spandex, and expressive eyes she knew and loved.

She couldn't help but grin.

"Oh god, you'd better look her over Ino I think Sakura's lost it!" 

\--

Sakura sighed as her and Naruto left Tsunade's office. They gave their accounts of their evening which only served to concern the Hokage. She sent out an order to double the guards and patrol. 

"No time passed here at all." 

"Freaky, huh?"

Outside Hokage tower were their friends waiting for them.

"Guys?"

Kiba shrugged before giving Akamaru a pet. “It was Lee’s idea.”

Sakura met eyes with Lee. 

“It is unlikely that Madara will attack again but we should be vigilant!” He raised a fist, expression determined. “We will not allow him to sneak up on us again!”

Choji nodded in agreement. “We got your backs.” 

“It’s a drag but someone has to watch over you two,” Shikamaru sighed. “Especially you Naruto.”

Naruto grinned. “You guys…”

“Besides, you gotta tell us about this crazy jutsu you were trapped in!” Tenten said. 

“Oh, you won’t believe how insane it was.”

“Talk and walk, c’mon before they scold us for loitering!” 

\--

“A world where Sasuke never left,” Shikamaru mumbled as their group settled at an empty training field. “So it was a world made up of wishes you both have.”

Sakura looked uncomfortable. “I guess so.”

Wishes that were twisted in strange directions.

Ino scratched at her head. “I don’t get why everyone was different in that world! I am so not a slob!”

Naruto shrugged. “You got me. We were uncomfortable as hell.” He looked at Neji. “You were especially freaky!”

Neji scoffed. “It was just the illusion trying to get under your skin.” 

“Well, it certainly accomplished it and I didn’t even go into that world!” Kiba said, hugging Akamaru. “Me? Shy? Ha!”

“So very unlike you, Kiba,” Hinata giggled before turning to look at Shino. “Imagining you with a tan is funny.”

The bug user adjusted his glasses. “It certainly calls to people’s attention, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, the other Shino was super in people’s faces.” Naruto shook his head. “I prefer normal Shino.”

“I see.” A slight blush appeared on the Aburame’s cheeks. 

Sakura smiled before glancing at Lee. The boy looked lost in thought as he stood outside the circle their friends had formed. She stepped outside it to join his side.

“Ah, Sakura.” He smiled, snapping out of his thoughts. “How are you?”

“Glad to be home.” She smiled. “You have no idea how nice it is to hear you call my name.” 

“Oh?”

Sakura nodded. “The other Rock Lee insisted on calling me by my last name.”

Lee frowned. “Is that right?”

“Mmmhmm.” She leaned against him. “I think he had a lot of unresolved feelings for the other Sakura.”

Lee stiffened beside her before relaxing. “Well, I hope one day he figures it all out.” He chuckled. “Could not be me.”

“No?”

He shook his head. “My feelings for you are never a mystery.”

Sakura smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. “And that’s one of the reasons why you’re the better Rock Lee.”

Lee chuckled. “The _best_ Rock Lee.” Shyly, he put an arm around her and she allowed it. “That makes you the best Sakura then.” 

“Damn right.” 

They stayed like that for a moment before she dragged him to rejoin their friends. 

It was good to be home.

===

Omake:

“Hey, Haruno!”

Sakura turned to look behind her before huffing, annoyed. “Whaddya want, Rock Lee?”

The taijutsu specialist rolled his eyes before shoving a bouquet of flowers in her face.

“H-huh? What are these for?” Unbidden she takes the bouquet, her face no doubt red. The arrangement is colorful. She couldn’t even begin to guess if any of it meant anything. “Is this some kind of trick?”

“You’re impossible, y’know that? It’s just a nice gesture!” The boy turned and left, his own cheeks red. "Get over yourself!"

She watched him leave. “Why is he so weird?” she grumbled before chasing after him. “Hey! Hey! C’mon! Let’s go get dango!” 

He stared, eyes wide. “I just gave you flowers!”

“So? I want dango, cheapass!” She grabbed his arm. “C’mon!”

He didn’t pull away as she led him along. “You’re the worst, Haruno.” 

“Have you looked in a mirror, Lee?”

“Whatever.” 

She pretended not to see the little smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was like good at fight scenes and maybe had more imagination to figure out how different these versions of the gang do combat. Maybe that's why they didn't appear in the original movie and just used the akatsuki instead. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Get in Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’know, I didn’t think dating you would get me so many threats,” she mumbled as the two of them watched television at his apartment. “I know you’re loveable but damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I was gonna treat seriously at first but then it got silly. So hmm yeah.

Sakura doesn’t expect an invitation to get dango with Maito Gai. She almost declines but now that she’s dating Rock Lee she figures it would be nice to get to know the people he surrounds himself with better. 

And who can really turn down free dango?  
  
They sit across from each other, making idle chatter. He asks about her work at the hospital and she asks him about any interesting missions he’s gone on. It’s pleasant but still strange because she can’t recall a time where she’s been alone with Gai ever. The older man is friendly enough but she feels anxious for some reason. She can’t help but feel like this _wasn’t_ a social visit. 

“I must confess, Sakura I had ulterior motives in inviting you today.” He finally says, confirming her suspicions.

“Oh?”

He nods. “Lee has told me that two of you are now going steady.”

She feels heat rush to her cheeks. “Um.”

“It’s alright, dear. It’s all a part of youth,” he says trying to wave away her embarrassment.

He isn’t successful “Uh.”

“I just wanted to speak to you before things got super serious.”

Sakura really rather they didn’t but found herself unable to leave as Gai’s gaze kept her stuck to her seat.

“Please, don’t hurt him.” His voice is firm but somehow oddly soft. “He’s had feelings for you for so long and I am overjoyed that you see how wonderful he is but,” he sighed, “I don’t want to disparage Lee but despite how physically in top-shape he is, he can be fragile.” Gai smiled weakly. “The boy wears his heart on his sleeve and I just couldn’t bear to see him hurt.”

Sakura swallowed thickly, her voice somehow lost.

She knew that and it was one of the reasons why she liked him so much. He was a sensitive soul. He was caring and gave the best hugs. He wasn’t always dealt the best of hands but it didn’t stop him from being a ray of sunshine. She wouldn’t want to see him hurt either especially not by her own hand.

“I know you care for him, I do, but I can’t help but feel protective of the loveable mop-top.”

She nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.” The man exhaled, his shoulders sagging a little. “Thank you for meeting with me, Sakura.”

\--

Neji and Tenten corner her the next day on her way to the bathhouse.

“Thanks for giving Lee a chance, Sakura!” Tenten smiled.

“Yes, we’re glad you and Lee are an item,” Neji said with a nod.

“Great?” She held her bath things closer to her chest, wondering where this was going. “Um, I’m gonna go now.”

The duo don’t budge.

“If you hurt him,” Tenten began.

“Or upset him,” Neji continued.

Sakura’s eyes darted between them.

“You’ll be sorry!” They both say at the same time.

Sakura doesn’t know how to process Tenten’s cheery sing-song voice overlayed with Neji’s low threatening one. She blinks and nods before finally walking around them. “Got it.”

She’d give it to Lee, he certainly had people who cared about him.

\--

She grows annoyed when people outside Lee’s immediate social circle come to “talk” her.

“You’re a nice girl, Sakura but don’t break Lee’s heart.”

“You better treat him right!”

“I care about his well being both physically and emotionally because we’re friends and I know you’re very capable of hurting him in both ways” Shino says, surprising her that he cared that much. “I suggest you don’t because that will in turn upset me and you won’t like dealing with me when I’m upset.”

“Seriously, you don’t,” Kiba added.

Akamara was the briefest as he barked his threat.

“Please leave if you’re not in need of medical help,” she grinds out.

They file out of her office only for Team 10 to replace them and she wants to scream.

\--

 _“Who’s next? CHA!”_ her inner-self can’t help but growl. She imagines her grinding her teeth as her fist punches her palm. 

She doesn’t expect a gaggle of older women to make their way toward her, expressions absolutely sour.

“Lee’s a good boy!”

“A very good boy!”

“He should be dating my daughter!”

“No mine!”

“Girls!”

“I’m sorry but look at her! She’s too skinny! Not good for babies-”

Sakura’s left eye twitched. “Excuse me?!”

“Watch yourself, girl! You might be a shinobi but we have our own skillset if you happen to step out of line we won’t hesitate to use it.” The ringleader gave her an extra stink eye. “Rock Lee better stay happy!”

Sakura huffed before returning the stink eye. 

\--

Left and right people came out of the woodwork to talk to her about Lee, all with varying tones.

Rock Lee may not be influential like Naruto was but he still made an impression, it seemed.

“Y’know, I didn’t think dating you would get me so many threats,” she mumbled as the two of them watched television at his apartment. “I know you’re loveable but damn.”

Lee blinked brows furrowing, unsure of what she was even talking about. “I am sorry but I do not understand.” He tries to sit up while also not disturbing her position beside him. “You were threatened?”

She shifted closer beside him. “It’s nothing important.”

He frowned. “It is! People should not be threatening you! Who were they?” 

Seeing his distressed expression makes her giggle, she moves to kiss his cheek. Wouldn't that be funny? Lee threatening the people who threatened her for his honor. “Just some people who care about you, who wanted be sure I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Lee continued to look confused but his cheeks pink. “You would not hurt me.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” She kissed his cheek again. “So there’s nothing to worry about.”

He looks unsure but he returns to his relaxed position on the couch. “Very well.”

"You have a lot of people in your life," she mused.

Lee glanced at her. "Seriously, who all approached you?"

"Shh! _My Suna Lover_ is back on."

Her boyfriend's attention was back on the tv in an instant.

==

Omake:  
  
  


“Bushy-Brows.”

“Hm?”

He had been in the middle of stretching after his workout when Team 7 (minus Sakura) approached. Naruto looked annoyed with his hands behind his head. Beside him was Sai who’s countenance held a fake smile.

“Sakura told us you two were serious now.”

Lee blushed, his eyes finding his sandals rather interesting. “That is correct, yes.”

“That’s great, I’m glad you could see past her features to find her attractive,” Sai said. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so I’ve read.”

Lee looked up with wide eyes before his expression turned angry. “I will not have you say such things about Sakura!” He got into a fighting stance. “I will protect her honor since she is not here to do so! Take back your words, Sai!”

Naruto groaned. “Chill, he was just trying to get you riled up.”

Lee relaxed slightly but was still ready to fight. “I still think an apology is in order.”

“What for I don’t think she’s-”

“Anyway! We just came to talk to you!” Naruto quickly interrupted. “We’re Sakura’s squadmates so just wanted to warn you that if you get any funny ideas or hurt her in any way we’ll lay the hurt on ya! So think twice, y'know!”

“After she’s most likely hurt you in return,” Sai mumbled.

Lee blinked. “I see! Very well! I understand your terms but I assure you I would never hurt her!" He began ticking off reasons using his fingers. "First of all, Sakura is one of the strongest shinobi I know! As Sai has pointed out if I were to ever fall from grace she would teach me a lesson! She would not be phased by-"

"Lee! _Lee_! I believe you!" Naruto huffed in interruption. "Sakura is amazing and farts rainbows! We get it! You really take the fun out of everything."

Sai wrinkled his nose. "Gross."


	4. Prompt fill: “You did all of this for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sakura where are you taking me?” Lee couldn’t help but ask as his friend guided him through the village.
> 
> “It’s a surprise, Lee!” She stopped for a moment. “We’re getting close so you’re going to have to wear a blindfold.”
> 
> “A blindfold?”
> 
> Sakura snorted. “Concept of surprise is really eluding you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking prompts on my naruto tumblr. Only got one and it kinda expanded. 🥴

_“You did all of this for me?”_

\--

Rock Lee had all but forgotten about his dojo and his dream of fighting rival fighters.

Pain’s attack had decimated the village and along with it his beloved dojo. Soon after, talk of war came about so rebuilding wasn’t even a blip on his radar. Once that had passed he had considered rebuilding but ultimately all his efforts were a shaky skeleton of a building. He had become quite busy after becoming jonin so he simply had no time to pursue any passion projects. A fact he often lamented to his fellow shinobi when goals were brought up in conversation.

“I think, if I ever got a chance to just work on the dojo again I would make it more appealing.”

“Appealing?” Tenten asked, brow quirked.

“The exterior! I would add a garden or a fountain! Maybe even a koi pond! That would be pleasant, would it not?”

“That is if you ever had the time,” Neji said with a sigh. The two had just returned from a mission so the Hyugga was really feeling the fatigue start to set in.

“No kidding. I’m still looking for a place to set up a weapon’s shop,” Tenten said before patting Lee on the back. “No worries! One of these days we’ll be all set.”

The three rejoined the rest of their friends.

\--

Sakura had been busy training medical ninjas but once that had been taken care of she found herself with plenty of free time.

What was a kunoichi to do?

She decided to foster her bonds.

Her and her fellow shinobi had gone through many trials and tribulations together. They now lived in a tentative peace but it was peace nonetheless. She had learned many things from Tsunade but one thing that always stuck out to her was her teacher’s occasional regrets in life. The distance between friends had not done the former hokage any favors.

Sakura found herself having lunch with Ino or Hinata when she could. Then one could find her sparring with Tenten or Kiba. Naruto and Shino were helping in the academy so when she could she would offer advice on reading material they could use (and maybe scam some dango afterwards). Choji and Shikamaru were busy working as representatives to visiting shinobi from other villages. She'd join either or in giving tours around Konoha which always ended in a satisfying meal.

Sai, Neji and Lee were the only ones she didn't have much chance to spend time with one-on-one. The three men were often sent away on missions before they could get a chance to breathe. So oftentimes when she ever had a chance to interact with any of them was when she and the rest of their friends invited them out.

She would take what she could get, sneak in some conversations when she could.

Sakura had just gotten done catching up with Sai when she moved to join Team Gai, only to pause when she heard their conversation.

“I think, if I ever got a chance to just work on the dojo again I would make it more appealing.”

She blinked as memories of spending time in the secluded building as genin sprang forward. Lee had been so proud of it. She was impressed he had finished building it while recovering from injuries. It really had been years.

“That is if you ever had the time,” Neji said with a sigh.

Time?

Well, Sakura had plenty of that to spare at least more so than Lee did.

\--

It was a lovely spring day and Rock Lee was happy to have it off.

“Sakura where are you taking me?” Lee couldn’t help but ask as his friend guided him through the village.

“It’s a surprise, Lee!” She stopped for a moment. “We’re getting close so you’re going to have to wear a blindfold.”

“A blindfold?”

Sakura snorted. “Concept of surprise is really eluding you today.”

Lee blushed but complied as he tied the blindfold. He heard the waving of Sakura’s hand in front of his face, for fun’s sake he quickly grabbed her wrist like a snake. “I might not be able to see but my senses are still keen.”

“Yeah, yeah you just wanted an excuse to hold me.”

Lee felt the tips of his ears heat up and he quickly let go of her.

“No good I need to hold your hand, remember?” He could hear the mirth in her tone which just made heat creep up his neck. She was so insufferable in her teasing sometimes.

\--

Sakura rolled her eyes whenever Lee was able to name a street or a shop nearby despite a blindfold. He was such a show off.

“I guess they promoted you to jonin for a reason.”

Lee laughed. “Ah yes, my skill of memorizing my village. A very important qualification.” He paused as she led them outside the village and into the woods. “Interesting...what could be out here, I wonder?”

“I’m not gonna keep repeating that it’s a surprise.”

“You just did.”

She squeezed his hand with some force. “So I did.”

“Mm.” He squeezed back with equal force.

\--

Something was familiar about this but Lee couldn’t put his finger on it. Wherever they were he had been there before. They had finally stopped and he could practically feel Sakura buzz with excitement.

“We’re here!” she let go of his hand. “Go ahead and take the blindfold off!”

He smiled at the tone of her voice before doing as asked.

“Wha-” the words got stuck in his throat at the sight before him.

He took a few steps forward.

His dojo stood proudly before him. It was still quite simple and no doubt worked off of the bare skeleton he had built beforehand. It didn’t look like a patchwork mess like when he was genin. It looked structurally sound. He peeked his head inside and grinned. There was plenty of space to work.

There was a new addition of flowers outside the building and was that a koi pond? He walked closer to investigate and sure enough. There were two koi fish lazily swimming about in the water. Two lotus flowers floating on the surface made him pause. “This is…”

He took a step back, swallowing hard as his eyes took in the rest.

“Do you like it?”

Lee looked back at Sakura. She was smiling but she looked nervous? What was she nervous about? This was wonderful!

“You did all of this for me?” He managed to whisper, his voice somewhat tight.

Sakura rejoined his side. “Of course!” She then pouted slightly. “Rock Lee, are you saying I’m not capable of doing nice things?”

His eyes widened. “N-no! Of course not!” He felt an uneasy laugh escape him before he looked back at the dojo. “I just...I cannot believe anyone would go through so much effort for me.” He could see Gai-sensei with maybe the reluctant help of his teammates sure but Sakura? Or anyone else for that matter? “This must have taken so long and I had no idea.”

He swallowed again but despite his efforts he couldn’t keep the tears at bay.

“I had some help,” Sakura said. “Naruto and I tried rebuilding everything from scratch but wound up knocking the frame you had up over.” She sighed remembering the failure. “Luckily Captain Yamato was happy to help us.” She moved to hold her friend’s hand. “We told him to keep things simple because that’s your style. He really wanted to make a two-floor dojo.” She giggled at the recollection of his disappointed face when they told him the details.

Lee chuckled, wiping his tears with his free hand.

“Then Choji and Kiba helped me make the pond.” Sakura laughed. “Akamaru was swimming in it a couple times before Shikamaru was able to bring in the koi fish.”

“Then Ino provided the flowers and everyone who could help came and we planted them everywhere.”

Lee imagined all their friends working together, laughing as flowers were arranged.

Sakura let go of his hand and he watched as she entered the building only to reappear with a blank piece of wood. “All that’s left is for you to make the sign.”

He took hold of it. He was sure it was the same size as it was when he was genin. Back then it had seemed so large and imposing. Now his hands were so big as he held it.

“You’re lucky I managed to keep that away from Sai! He was really insistent he make it but we compromised. He got to decorate your walls with some paintings.”

He laughed. “I did not even notice! I will admire them later.” He clutched the blank sign. “I do not know how to thank all of you.”

Sakura smiled. “Well, let us help you make it a proper dojo.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “We’ve got a couple civilians who are interested in learning taijutsu so once you have the time…”

“Absolutely!” He grinned. “I will take anyone in as a student! We will all be splendid together!”

“Excellent.” She gave him the nice guy pose before giggling.

“Sakura.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Well, it wasn’t just me-”

Lee shook his head. “I am aware that you had help but you organized it and made it happen.” He set his sign down to wipe freely at his eyes. “I am so very overwhelmed with all of this. It is so wonderful. Thank you.”

“Well, maybe the two of us can take everyone out for a meal.” Sakura suggested. “Does that sound good?”

“That sounds excellent!” He grinned. He couldn’t wait to thank the others.

“Excellent.” He blinked when he felt Sakura lean her head against him. Shyly, he moved to put an arm around her.

“Y’know you never did answer my question: do you like it?”

Lee blinked. “I thought it was obvious.”

Sakura just hummed.

“I love it! I love it all!”

His friend cheered and pumped an arm. “There we go!”

“I think later on I would like to add a tree, close by.” He says after a beat.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I think it would be lovely.”

“What kind of tree? Maple or something?”

Lee blushed, pointedly focusing on anything but her. “I was thinking maybe a sakura tree.”

Sakura blinked before chuckling. “Yeah, maybe a sakura tree would be nice.” She sighed but made no move to untangle from Lee. “The blossoms will be a pain to keep out of the pond.”

Lee shook his head. “Not at all! I will think of it as training! All of it will be worth it.” He finally glanced at her, smiling now. “It will be a place to rest against. It will be lovely, I promise!”

“If you say so.” She poked his side, eliciting a laugh from him. “Ready to work on that sign?”

“Ah! Yes!” The two headed into the building where a brush and paint waited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else who has any prompts feel free to send them to [here](http://lotusfartstwice.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Got bit by multiple AU bugs and I have no focus but I wanna post so here we go.


End file.
